I still can't believe it
by Icicle Streams
Summary: Rikku still can't believe that Cid's talked her into going to some political meetings in Bevelle. But with Gippal and Baralai there, is love in the air? Rx? First fanfic ever, please r&r, constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, this is Icicle Streams with my first fanfic ever! I'm so glad it worked, I got so confused about whether my document was **_story **_or_** docx. **_I'm new to this, so please review and constructive criticism will be welcome, especially about bits that were confusing. Thanks! _**

* * *

"I still can't believe Pops talked me into coming. This is going to be _so _boring!" pouted Rikku as she and Gippal jumped of the Celsius's landing platform.

"I can't believe he talked me into taking you," mumbled Gippal. He was representing the Machine Faction at some conferences in Bevelle, and Cid had sent Rikku to inform him of Spira's political going ons. He vaguely remembered the former yelling at him, trying to convince Gippal to . He hadn't really been listening though; he found sleeping was a better use of his time than negotiating with Cid.

"You know, you could have worn something more… suitable," he nodded at her yellow bikini top and green mini skirt.

"Well, it was hot when we left!" she replied as she began to walk in bizarre high kicks, her arms swinging wildly from side to side.

"That's because it's the desert! It's always hot in Bikanel," sighed Gippal as he glanced sideways at her. When he saw her for the first time since he left her for the Crimson Squad, he was stunned. Sure, she was pretty at 15, but he had not expected this beautiful, petite yet curvy young woman. And now, just over 18, she was as gorgeous as ever, but still behaved like a child. It was nice that she hadn't changed too much though. It made it easier for them to get back in touch, something he had wanted to do ever since she had helped defeat Sin.

"And I was thinking of going visit Tidus and Yunie in Besaid!"

"You were thinking? That's a first."

WHAM!

Most girls slapped, so it only stung for a little while, but Rikku punched. Hard.

"What was that for?" asked Gippal, gently feeling the bump that would soon turn into a bruise on his cheek.

"That wasn't nice, you big meanie!" she turned around stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, but you never used to punch me that hard when we were kids."

"Well, maybe I've realised what a big jerk you are," she announced calmly as she walked ahead.

"I was just joking! Wait up! Cid's Girl!"

He didn't need to hurry much to keep up with her short steps.

"AND," she turned around with an evil look in her eye. "I HAVE A NAME!!!"

Gippal was little worried as she glared at him, but then he smiled when he realised she'd almost forgotten it by now. She had already begun her high kicks again.

* * *

Baralai stood in front of the palace gates, looking down at the bright city below. One of the elder priests began to grumble loudly.

"He's an hour late!"

Baralai smiled beneath his large collar. "If Gippal were on time, then I'd begin to worry."

The bald priest muttered "Just like an Al Bhed…"

The white haired praetor was going to say something when a loud voice broke out from his left.

"Hey Baralai! How's my favourite praetor?" Gippal hugged his friend, and ignored the priest murmuring "No respect."

"I'm fine Gippal." Baralai looked over his shoulder and was slightly taken aback at the lovely Al Bhed girl standing behind him. He'd only met Rikku a few times, but he could see how much more beautiful she had become, with her tanned, slender legs and pretty face. He composed himself quickly and smiled at her. "I didn't realise you were bringing Lady Rikku."

Rikku blushed like a Bomb at being referred to so formally, but Gippal just raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Rikku? Nah, I didn't bring her. This is just my pet monkey."

Baralai chuckled as Rikku kneed him in the stomach, and then laughed harder when he saw the look on the priest's face.

"I guess you were the one responsible for the bruise on his face too, Lady Rikku?" he grinned at her.

Rikku answered "Yup yup! And just Rikku by the way."

He smiled. "Rikku it is then."

"See?" gloated Rikku, kicking Gippal again while he was on the ground "_Some_ people remember my name." She looked up and grinned. "Let's go in! Cool bandanna by the way. We're matching!"

Baralai flushed deeply, but thankfully it was difficult to tell against his dark skin. He and Rikku were only acquaintances, friends of friends, but he was taken aback at her open, friendly manner. He and the priest (who was muttering about young people these days) followed her through the gates, while Gippal was still lying on the ground, clutching his stomach.

* * *

Any hopes that Cid had of Rikku reporting back to him were long lost. Rikku's first thoughts were right; the meeting _was_ boring. It wasn't all bad though; she was sitting opposite two very good looking guys.

She had to admit it, Gippal was hot. She'd always thought he was good looking when they were growing up, with his handsome features and his tall, lean build. The way he always ruffled the back of his hair when things weren't going well was kinda cute too. And that eye patch… Rikku had no idea how, but he made it look awesome. It didn't make him look like a pirate at all, but a soldier, a warrior… a man. Right now he looked just as bored as she was, but was somehow managing to pay attention. He'd always been better at concentrating than she was, like when they were trying to learn the Spriran language by the Oasis. Gippal turned and smirked at her. He used to wink, but after he lost sight in his right eye in a machina explosion, you couldn't tell if he was winking or just blinking with that eye patch on. Rikku blushed, hoping that she wasn't drooling or anything, and quickly looked away.

Isaaru stood up to talk, and Rikku leaned on her elbows, trying to make it look like she was concentrating. Of course, Isaaru couldn't keep Rikku's attention without a dozen dancing chocobos and fire, so her attention turned to the young praetor sitting next to him. Baralai wasn't hot in the same sense as Gippal, but he was good-looking in his own way. He was slightly effeminate looking but it was attractive with his tanned skin and long white hair. The bandanna was nice; it made him look less serious and kept his hair out of his long, handsome face. She wanted to know him more, what was hiding behind that polite, quiet front. Rikku couldn't help smiling to herself as he brushed a wisp of hair from his face. He turned as a Youth League representative began to speak and caught her eye. His eyes were dark brown, sincere, but seemed to hide their own secrets. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and she beamed at him. After a moment, he looked down at his notes, disappointing her a little.

* * *

_**Was the last bit too blocky? Was it boring? But I **_**had_ to describe what they looked like! Please r&r!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thankyo for reviewing, **_Miesie-chan_**! I won't tell you which, it's meant to be a surprise! It was so encouraging seeing your review, I wasn't sure if people even read/wrote Final Fantasy X-2 fanfiction anymore. Anyway, on with the story!**_

* * *

Gippal had never been more bored in his life. The meeting had gone for over two hours.

"Cid's girl was right," he said to himself as they left the meeting. "It was really boring."

He began cursing himself for not putting his eye patch over his left eye instead, so that he could sleep and no one would know except for Baralai and Rikku. Of course, it would be hard to pull of because of the scar. And that chemicals in his eye during the machine explosion had cause his iris to change from the normal spirally emerald to pale aqua. But he was sure that no one would've asked too many questions.

After going to the bathroom, Gippal crossed a courtyard towards Baralai's private chambers for lunch.

"Yo, 'Lai! Lunch ready? I could eat a shoopuf!" he yelled as he opened the door. He was shocked at what he saw.

Baralai was setting a round wooden table for three while… Cid's Girl? She was at the stove wearing an apron far too big for her, apparently cooking.

"Hey Gippal. Take a seat. You should try Rikku's… what did you call it again?"

Rikku took a deep breath. "Lulu's-secret-Besaid-super-herby-fish-dish."

"That's it," Baralai nodded, taking a seat. "It's really good. Really good," he added, seeing Gippal's sceptical face.

"You let Cid's Girl cook? Let's just hope she doesn't do to your kitchen what she did to mine…"

"What'd she do?"

"Blew it up."

Rikku placed her hand on her hips, shaking a wooden spoon at him. "Don't be such a meanie. I was only ten. Besides, Lulu's been teaching me how to cook." She placed the fish dish on the table along with a salad and sat down.

Gippal poked at his fish carefully with his fork. Rikku wasn't impressed.

"Look, are you going to eat that, Gippy? Or am I going to have to force it down your throat?"

He grinned. She was cute when she was mad, but it hurt a lot sometimes, he thought as he rubbed the bruise on his cheek. He speared a ridiculously small piece of the white flesh and chewed it carefully. It was tender, but not too soft and he could taste the delicate balance of herbs and the fish's own flavour.

"Wow, this is good," he swallowed as Rikku gave him a sour look. "I'm serious. You've actually learned how to cook. I don't believe it."

"You should have more faith in her," said Baralai, causing Rikku to beam at him and make him blush.

"Hey, you haven't tried her '_pnayt'_. If you can call it that."

"The bread machine was broken! It wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, well, as a general rule, most people don't like screws and bolts in their toast."

They all laughed and dug into the surprisingly delicious fish. As Gippal served himself seconds, he couldn't help noticing the way his friend's eyes were on Rikku. 'Hadn't he always liked Paine?' thought Gippal. 'There was always something going on between them.' Both he and Rikku thought so. She was always trying to push them together, whenever they were all around. This time however, Baralai's focus was entirely on Rikku. In the back of Gippal's mind, it troubled him.

* * *

"_Vydran!_ (Father!)" Baralai heard Rikku whining on the Commsphere.

"Don't _Vydran_ me! I wanted you to report on the meetings. So I expect to get reports!" yelled her father at the other end. "What's happened so far?"

"Um… well…" the short Al Bhed girl began to twirl her braids.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Of course I was… it's just…"

Baralai wasn't normally a nosy person, but he couldn't stand watching her flailing out there, and decided to step in.

"Good morning, sir," Rikku spun around, accidentally hitting his face with her braids. She smiled apologetically at him, but Baralai continued on.

"The meeting went well. The New Yevon party has agreed to fund your research programme as according to the new contract."

"That's great news, Praetor." Cid turned to Rikku. "Good thing your friend was paying attention, but I want something out of you too. I'm not paying for a two and a half week trip in Bevelle and getting nothing."

"Paying? I've had to organise everything myself without any help from you! Once this over, I have to clean the Celsius for Brother because you couldn't lend me an airship! I didn't even want to-"

"_Poa _Rikku," Cid interrupted her and disconnected.

"_E'mm Poa oui, oui hu kuut…_ (I'll 'Bye' you, you no good…)" she grumbled, causing her braids to shake wildly. Baralai liked the way the light caught on the beads. It was like her; bright, exciting. He wondered what she would look like with her hair down.

"Anyway, thanks 'Lai! He would have yelled at me way more if you hadn't come." She stood on her toes to give him a hug, which caught him by surprise. She was short, only coming up to his mouth, but she was warm. She smelled of citrus, cinnamon and metal, an odd combination, but it made him feel happy.

"Well, see ya! I'm gonna go help Pacce and his Kindergardians. They say they've found a huge tunnel in the garden, but I dunno…"

She waved and dashed off, leaving the praetor standing alone by the flickering Commsphere.

* * *

Rikku followed behind Pacce, hoping there was actually some treasure or something.

"It's over here. By the wall behind that tree," he said, pointing to a shady corner of the garden. The plants were slightly different here, less colourful but more fragrant.

"See, there!" Taro pointed at a deep hole. Rikku put her hand on her chin, pondering. It didn't seem like just a lazy gardener or rain pooling in the corner. Maybe it leads out of the palace?

"What do you reckon, Miss Rikku?" Hana leaned over the hole for a closer look, but Rikku quickly grabbed her arm to stop her falling in.

"Let's check it out tomorrow. Bring some torches and maybe a spade or two," said Rikku, shivering slightly. She was silently wishing that she had worn something better for the cooler weather of Bevelle when she saw Gippal leaning in the doorway of the palace. He was right about wearing something more suitable. She began longing for Home, the hot weather, and Gippal walking around without a shirt on… She shook head, slightly disturbed that she was thinking about her childhood friend like that. She didn't like him that way. She had always been friends with boys, when they would let her play with them. But she always felt kinda strange when they touched her in a slightly romantic way, even if neither of them wanted anything more than friendship. Besides, Gippal was… well, Gippal. They _had_ been together at Home, before she left to save Yunie and he left for the Crimson Squad. But that was years ago, and she didn't love him anymore… but she wasn't completely sure if that was true…


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cold, wet night. Rain was pouring outside, the icy drops pelting against the grand windows of the palace. Gippal turned on his side and then on his stomach. It was 12:34 and he was still lying awake. After half an hour of trying to find somewhere comfortable, he began to doze off. He was almost asleep, when a crack of thunder and a scream jolted him awake. He groaned and tried to fall asleep again, but the thunder, lightning and the constant girly yelps that accompanied them kept him up.

He sat up and dragged himself into the cold corridor. "Luckily for everyone else," he grumbled sleepily to himself. "My room's the only one next to hers."

Gippal knocked on the door, answered with a squeal on the other side. He sighed and opened the door slowly. He didn't want to spook the monkey with any sudden movements.

Rikku was nowhere to be seen, having built herself a sort of hut with the pillows and sheets. It was well constructed, just like anything she made, but was shaking uncontrollably.

"Cid's girl, come out," he smiled, prodding the quilt as he sat down on the bed. She poked her head out. It was the first time he had seen her hair down since they were kids. It was slightly crimped from wearing the braids all day, but it pretty like that. A flash of lightning illuminated the room and shone on her golden hair. She pulled off the quilt and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, holding her knees. She was wearing one of Brother's old white t-shirts and trackies. Gippal couldn't help looking at the silhouette of her figure that was lit up with each lightning flash.

"I thought you said you weren't scared of lightning anymore."

"I'm not… so much," she mumbled as she teetered back and forth.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," she whispered, reminding him of their childhood days. "Sin had come back and was trying to kill everyone. Yunie was gonna go and perform the Final Summoning and I was trying to stop her, and, and, Sin was trying to hit me with lightning! And, and…"

"It's ok," said Gippal, pulling her into a hug. She clung onto him tightly, burying her face into his bare shoulder. Her cheek was soft and warm against his skin. She felt right in his arms, like sunshine. Except now she was more like a raincloud; she had begun to cry, making his skin moist with tears. It wasn't that bad, holding a damp Rikku. The main thing was that he was holding her… but he didn't love her that way… of course not… it was more… brotherly love, wasn't it? Except that he thought she was hot. But he didn't like her like that, did he? He just thought, like a lot of people, that she was beautiful.

"I can't let Yunie lose everything she's fought so hard for. It's not fair," she sobbed.

Gippal stroked her back and whispered in her ear soothingly.

"It didn't really happen. Yuna's defeated Sin and Vegnagun forever, and now Tidus is back, so she can be happy. We can all be happy,"

She nodded and wiped her tears on her sleeve. She froze, her eyes wide in shock. She stared at him, looking freaked out, and quickly pulled herself away. Gippal felt the warmth leave him as she crawled back under her quilt.

"Um… _Dryhgc_, Gippal. (Thanks, Gippal)" she mumbled awkwardly.

"_Yna oui kuehk du pa _ok? (Are you going to be ok?)" he asked, standing up. "_E luh cdyo, ev oui fyhd. _(I can stay if you want.)"

She paused, and then shook her head. He kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

"Come on, try it!"

Gippal gracefully hopped off the modified wheel jam, the wheels attached to pivots spinning wildly. He flipped it with his foot and caught it.

"It's really fun!" said Rikku, holding her own wheel jam which featured boosters and a neon green stripe.

"I dunno…" Baralai looked doubtfully at the machina boards, especially at the visible welding and mismatched joins. He looked down at the grassy hill before them. It was a fairly gentle slope, but halfway it had a steep incline and evened out at the end. He looked up at Gippal, who was nodding encouragingly. He didn't know why he let him drag him halfway out of Bevelle, especially at such a busy time.

"C'mon 'Lai, live a little! Don't be a chicken!"

Ignoring Gippal's attempts to egg him on, Baralai began to walk away.

"Listen," Baralai felt a small warm hand on his shoulder. "I'll go with you, but you've just got to try it. If you haven't hill jammed, you haven't lived!"

Baralai turned and found himself looking down into Rikku's eyes. It was the first time he'd had the chance to look at them carefully. Even though he knew all Al Bheds had emerald, swirly irises, he still thought they were mesmerising, just like the rest of Rikku. Maybe it was the way she dressed, or how her hair, with its braids, curls and beads, attracted one's attention, but he found it difficult not to stare too much at her. Thankfully it wasn't just him. Anyone as pretty as her would get attention anyway, but she always had guys watching her with her thief outfit. Her face was sincere, or maybe it was just her charm, but Baralai found himself standing on Gippal's purple wheel jam.

"Ok…" Baralai breathed deeply. "Here I go… It's time to fly…"

He paused, trying to calm his nerves.

"Just go, man!" came Gippal's voice. It sounded like it came from miles away.

Baralai felt small hands push him forwards and he swung his arms wildly, trying to regain his balance. He heard Rikku's laughter grow louder as she sped to catch up with him.

"Wow, you're amazing! Angle yourself like this; it'll help you balance better," she shouted at him.

After finding his balance, he stood up straighter, enjoying the gentle breeze on his face. It was invigorating, the adrenaline rush making his blood pump faster.

"Are you ready?" she mouthed and winked.

He looked ahead and saw the drop in front of them. He tried to turn to a stop, but it was too late. He was airborne for a moment, and everything seemed to slow down, in anticipation for the sickening crunch that was to follow. But he somehow managed to land safely with a bump and rocketed down the slope. The wind whipped through his hair. It was refreshing, but the force was so strong he found it hard to breathe. He seemed to be going impossibly fast and the air was so loud in his ears. He was going to crash, he was sure. But then the hill trailed off into flat grassland, and he came to a halt. Exhausted, he fell off his jam and lay on his back, but he'd never had more fun in his life.

"Not so bad was it?"

Rikku was breathing heavily too as she patted him playfully on the head.

It was then that Baralai realised what attracted him to the Al Bhed girl. She was full of energy and life.

Because if you haven't hill jammed, you haven't lived.

* * *

Rikku was really bored. She thought it would just be the meetings that were boring, but with Gippal involved with some 'important business' that she had no intention of reporting on, she had no one to talk to. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk to Gippal. Hill jamming with him and Baralai was fine, but she didn't want to be alone with him after what happened two nights ago. It felt really good, him holding her like that, but it confused her and freaked her out. You didn't just walk into your friend's bedroom without a shirt on, and then hold them like they're you're girlfriend. Though, she vaguely remembered him doing something similar when they were younger, before they started going out. Did he like her like that, or just as a friend? She wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure what she wanted the answer to be.

So that's why she found herself marching down the hallway and banging on Baralai's door.

"Umm, come in," came a startled voice from the office. He was hurriedly picking up papers, but relaxed when he saw who it was. "Rikku! I thought you were one of the priests coming to check up on me."

She grinned. "I'm not that old looking am I?"

"Of course not," he smiled. "I see you're not wearing your usual clothes?" he said, eying her colourful Al Bhed Psyches t-shirt and plain shorts.

"It's colder in Bevelle than in the desert," she replied. That was partly true, but mostly, she was tired of the priest always looking at her funny and muttering.

"I like this better though. It… it suits you more."

Rikku blushed. "You reckon?"

"Yeah, it matches your personality better," he said, seemingly fascinated by her clothes. "Anyway, can I help you with anything?"

She strolled over to his desk and picked up a large file. "New taxation laws for Level 3B cities… probably not. You're swamped with work. Boring work," she added throwing herself onto the sofa. "Gippal's got some 'important business' to take care of, so I've got no one to talk to and nothing to do!"

"What happened to helping the Kinderguardians?"

"The tunnel was just a hole with a box of old Gil at the bottom. Exciting for them, not for me."

"Well, why don't you train with me?" he asked, getting out of his chair.

"Oh, you don't have to, you're really busy. I'll just find something else to do."

"No," he said quietly, but with force. They both looked at each other. "I mean, um, no, I was planning to anyway. I need a break from all this."

"Well… ok."

It was so different fighting with Baralai like this. Every other time she had faced him in combat, it was dark and spooky. But here in the sunny courtyard, there was no way Rikku could be reminded of the Den of Woe, or the Bevelle Underground. After tightening her hair and boots she looked up, wondering if he was ready, and froze. He was taking off his green overcoat, revealing a muscular torso visible through his white singlet. Baralai turned his head and looked confused at her staring at him. She shook her head and ran forward as he readied himself.

"Hey 'Lai!" she dived under his staff, holding a small blue bag that jingled. "Missing something?"

He swung his wooden staff down, narrowly missing her. "Don't expect to keep it to long, Rikku."

"There ain't nothing I can't steal!"

She used his back as a spring board and somersaulted over his head, holding a blue bandanna.

His white hair flopped down slightly, and he felt for his bandanna in disbelief.

"Tee hee hee!" Rikku giggled, dancing around with her treasure. "Am I too fast for you?"

Casually brushing his hair out of his face, he leapt forward. With a low horizontal sweep of his staff, he knocked her off her feet.

He grinned at her mischievously. "Am I too fast for you?"

"You'd think so, but no," she said calmly, throwing a Budget Grenade at him. It slid between his legs, and the small explosion threw him forwards. On to her. She closed her eyes and could feel her spine digging into the pavement, lightly grazing her exposed skin.

"Owie!" she moaned as she felt the shirt tearing slightly as they slid across courtyard. As they came to a stop, she relaxed her muscles, then suddenly realised there was something warm and heavy still resting on her.

"Are, are you ok, Rikku?" His long white hair was covered with dirt and tickled her face. Then she realised how close they were; she could feel his heartbeat and it made hers beat faster. He was breathing heavily, and she could faintly smell green tea, sweat, grass and rain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she exhaled.

Baralai groaned and lifted himself up slightly, his hands resting either side of her shoulders. His hand rested against her arm and she shivered slightly. He didn't move it away and it made her feel uncomfortable. She cleared her throat.

"Um, here's your bandanna."

He blushed and rolled over, clutching the blue fabric. "I'm sorry, are you sure you're not hurt?"

Rikku sat up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, don't worry, it was my fault anyway…" she trailed off awkwardly, watching him tie his bandanna back in place. He looked almost the same as usual, except for some dirt on his face. His cheeks were red, but was it from exercise or embarrassment? She had to say something to break the silence.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling something out her pouch. "Here's your Gil back!"

* * *

_**Just curious, do you reckon she'll get with Gippal or Baralai? If you happen to review, put in your opinion about that! That is, if anyone is reading...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Frana tet mra bit ed? _(Where did she put it?)" grumbled Gippal. Rikku had pilfered his eye patch while he was napping yesterday. Rummaging through her desk, he covered his right eye with his hand. It was distracting having one good eye and one really blurry one.

"What're you doing? You're not trying to read her diary, are you?" came a sarcastic voice. Gippal started and turned around.

"Paine! How's Luca?" he asked, relieved it wasn't Rikku. The Commsphere was fuzzy, but he could see she had her arms crossed.

"Don't change the subject. Did Rikku steal your eye patch right off your face?"

"Well, when you say it that way, it makes it sound like she outsmarted me."

"Well, didn't she?"

"I was napping! What am I meant to do, sleep with my bad eye open?"

She took a seat, closer to the Commsphere. "Why's it so important anyway? It's just an eye patch."

"I can't concentrate properly with this eye open," he explained, uncovering his right eye.

"Use a bandage, then."

"What, and ruin my hair?"

She gave him a rare smile. "You were always such a dumbass, Gippal."

"Yeah," he grinned. "But a dead sexy one, at least."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Why? I always have everyone else to tell me. Anyway, how long're you in Luca for?"

"I dunno, I was thinking of leaving in a few days. It's getting kinda boring."

"Coz I'm not around, huh?" he joked. Seeing her face, he quickly coughed and straightened his face. "Look, why don't you stop by here? Rikku could use the company. She's always bugging everyone when we're trying to think."

"Keyword for you is 'trying'."

"Hey!"

"Look, I'll see if Brother can drop me off. See you," she smiled again and disconnected.

After concluding the eye patch wasn't here, Gippal sighed and started leaving the room. He caught sight of Rikku's messy desk, and smiled. Maybe reading her diary wouldn't be such a bad idea after all…

* * *

It was always hard to concentrate of paperwork, but somehow Baralai managed to get everything done. Except for today. He was supposed to be reading over some drafted legislation about… he wasn't even sure anymore. He couldn't help thinking about Rikku; her bright smile, her perky personality, how fun and easy it was to talk to her. The thought of her warm touch haunted him; he found himself wishing he could fall on her again, or save her from Cid. At first he thought it was just a short thing, just infatuation, but now…

He looked out the window and saw a yellow bird resting on the sill. It cocked its head at him, reminiscent of Rikku. A bizarre blue streak ran across its head, almost like a headband of sapphire feathers. Baralai rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He wasn't that weirded out by coincidences, there were, after all, just coincidences. But this was just… freaky. Who knew that a beautiful, funny, kind girl like Rikku could resemble a bird so much?

"But the way she and Gippal act around each other, I can't do anything!" he yelled at the bird through the window.

It turned its head up and spun around, apparently giving him the silent treatment.

"I mean, he must love her, right?" Baralai looked to the canary who was staring him down. Maybe Gippal did love her. Maybe not that way. Maybe all their playful teasing and fighting wasn't flirting, but just them messing around.

"They were childhood friends after all," he said, leaning against the window, gazing at the canary, which happened to have green eyes. "Maybe they don't like each other that way."

The bird seemed to lift its wings ever so slightly up, almost like a shrug.

"I have to be sure. I can't hurt them like this, especially not Gippal. Not after all we've been through," he said thoughtfully. He looked to the bird, which was now preening itself.

"I don't even know if she feels the same way."

Someone knocked as they pushed the door ajar.

"Um, sir?" asked a nervous looking priest.

Baralai jumped and turned around. "Yes?"

"The next meeting's been rescheduled to 3 o'clock."

"Yes, thank you," he said wearily as he sat down.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Who were you talking to?"

Baralai looked to the windowsill. The bird tilted its head again and flew away.

"No one."

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" muttered Rikku under her breath, watching the second hand of the clock. She paused for a moment in anticipation, and then shook her head.

"Urgh, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1? Wait… almost…"

She was trying to pinpoint the exact moment the meeting about installing drone machine or a patrol along the Moonflow would end.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1 and 3 quarters… 1… Yes!" she cried, half getting out of her chair.

Everyone turned to stare at her. Gippal was laugh silently in his chair, shaking with amusement. Baralai's high collar mostly obscuring his mouth, but Rikku could see him smiling. Almost everyone else including Nooj and Isaaru looked embarrassed for her, some even outraged at her outrage.

"You agree then, Miss Rikku?" asked a Youth League rep.

Sure she did… Wait, what was she agreeing to again? Drone machina, or Youth League patrollers, wasn't it? "Um, I think we should have a combination of both. The drone machina would be more efficient spotting dangers with the new Spherecam technology, but we'd need people to oversee everything and use their initiative to ensure everyone's safety. The Machine Faction could train the senior officers of the patrol, in case anything malfunctions."

Everyone turned to each other to discuss this new idea. Gippal looked dumbfounded, making Rikku grin in triumph. Nooj and Baralai looked impressed, and that grouchy bald priest seemed mad that there wasn't anything to complain about.

"5…" she whispered silently.

"All in agreement, say I," said a New Yevon priest.

"4…"

"I!" answered everyone, raising their hands. They all turned to the bad-tempered priest, who was sitting adamantly in his chair.

"3…"

Everyone was glaring at him. Seems like it wasn't just Rikku who wanted to leave.

"2…"

He grumbled loudly, and then raised his arm. "Oh, all right then."

"1…"

"Excellent. A unit of drone machina and a unit of Youth League soldiers will patrol the southern Moonflow pass, effective immediately. Meeting adjourned."

"0! Yay!"

Rikku hopped out of her chair and skipped out the door, leaving everyone else in shock. She started twirling and dancing in the corridor.

"Hey, Cid's girl!" came a confident voice from behind her.

She stopped and faced him. "_E ryja y hysa… _(I have a name…)" she said quietly.

Gippal ruffled her hair. "I don't know what was with the standing up and yelling, but you did good. I'm surprised at you Rikku."

She paused and her lips broke into a smile. "You called me Rikku!"

"No I didn't," he said hurriedly.

"Yes you did! You said," she drew herself up and spoke with a silly, deep voice. "'you did good. I'm surprised at you Rikku.' You did call me Rikku!"

Gippal looked embarrassed. "I don't sound like that! Anyway it's not gonna happen again for a long time. C'mon, let's go to the city. I'm sick of the palace and its freaky fog and music."

Rikku wasn't sure if she wanted to go with him; she'd been avoiding one-on-one's with him after the storm. But then she decided it would be a good way to find out how he felt.

The bright, busy streets of Bevelle were so different to the palace. The roads were wide and clean and filled with people and the occasional machine-drawn rickshaw. Colourful shops lined the footpaths with some outdoor vendors. It was surprisingly cheerful; every other time Rikku had visited Bevelle, the atmosphere was hostile. After Yunie brought the Eternal Calm, no one looked at her funny once they noticed her eyes, her Al Bhed attire. She wasn't an outcast anymore, a heathen of Yevon. She glanced sideways at Gippal, who was admiring a soft leather eye patch on a vendor's table.

"Don't you already have two of those?"

"Well, after you stole mine the other day, I thought it might be a good idea to keep another spare," he answered, counting out shiny pieces of Gil.

"You got it back eventually though," she smiled and looked at a leather-bound diary. "I need a new diary."

"Yeah, you're was looking a little old and tatty," said Gippal, pocketing his new eye patch.

"What?" she said, turning to him, her fists ready to pummel. "You didn't read my diary, did you? If you did Gippal, you're in for such a-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders before she could get any closer. "Whoa, calm down. I found it, but I didn't read it, ok? I'm not that bad."

"Oh," she said quietly, surprised that he wouldn't have read it to find stuff to tease her about. She never wrote anything _too_ personal in her diary anyway, in case Brother found it.

She picked up a colourful necklace of glass beads and shells. Rikku reached into her wallet, dismayed to find only half of the Gil she needed to buy it. "Poopie."

"Out of cash, kid?" asked Gippal.

"I spent most of it when I visited Paine in Luca."

"C'mon, I'll pay for it," he said, taking out his flashy wallet, covered in buckles and metal studs.

She cocked her head in surprise, confused at his generosity. "No! You don't have to do that… I'll just come back later."

"Knowing you, you'll come back in a year and still expect it to be waiting for you," said Gippal as he handed the smiley vendor the Gil. He took the necklace and held it to her neck. Rikku tensed slightly in anticipation, but his touch didn't send shivers down her spine like she expected it to.

He shook his head. "It doesn't go with the scarf."

"I can wear it when it's too hot for a scarf," she said, untying the orange and yellow cloth. "Thanks Gippal. You didn't have to buy it for me."

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends do for each other. And I can always hold you to it if I need a favour."

"Gippal!"

There was always a catch. 'But,' she thought, admiring the necklace in the sun. 'I guess it's worth it.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey there," greeted Paine as she came off the Celsius. She turned and half saluted, half waved at the boys on the airship.

"How's it going?" yelled Gippal as the Celsius's engines roared loudly.

"What?"

Rikku held her hands over her ears to block out the noise. Her hair danced wildly in the wind produced by the Celsius taking off.

"I said 'how's it going?'!"

Gippal felt his voice grow hoarse from competing with the airship's powerful engines.

Paine shook her head. "What are you saying?"

He felt frustrated, and bellowed as loudly as he could.

"HOW'S IT GOING?"

Curiously, he always managed to yell like this just as the noisy distraction went away. Everyone flinched at his voice. Paine smirked while Rikku burst into laughter.

"Not bad. I see you're just as normal as ever."

Gippal was about to respond, but turned at the sound of chuckling.

"Hey Paine. How was Luca?" said Baralai, joining the group.

She shrugged noncommittally. "It was alright."

They all began to walk back to the palace.

"I'm so glad you're here, Painey, it's so boring hanging around here by myself while everyone else is discussing politics. I still don't get why Pops sent me here anyway," Rikku chattered away.

"Cool necklace, Rikku," said Paine, nodding at the pretty necklace Gippal had bought her.

"It's nice, isn't it?" agreed Baralai, moving closer to hold it in the light. Rikku blushed and giggled a bit as his hand touched her skin. Gippal felt a pang of jealousy and blinked. He wanted to pull Baralai away from her, but then what? He thought Rikku was great; she was fun, she was pretty, she was kind-hearted. But Gippal couldn't picture himself kissing her. Whenever he thought of them being together, he could only see themselves as young teenagers, sitting together in the blazing desert. Did he love her? Gippal felt sort of like he didn't really, but still wanted to hang onto the innocent, pure love they once had. It was hard to explain, even to himself, but he didn't want love Rikku, not romantically anyway. But he couldn't explain how he felt. He resisted the urge to grab Baralai by the shoulders and throw him to the ground; after all, they were like brothers. Breathing deeply, he looked away, concentrating on how the white sunlight streaming through the clouds glistened on Paine's hair. It was mesmerising, how the silver spikes of hair shone, and it distracted him while he waited for 'Lai to step away from Rikku. The group began walking again, and Gippal breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't done anything rash.

* * *

The sky was a bright blue with tiny puffs of white clouds trailing across it. It was a beautiful day, which was surprising due to the stormy weather the week before. Baralai and Paine sat in the corner of a secluded café courtyard.

"Shouldn't you be working?" asked Paine, stirring her iced cappuccino.

Baralai smiled at the relaxed warrior before him.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen you. Besides, Rikku made me take a break. She locked me out of my office."

"How do you know she didn't accidentally lock herself in?"

He paused then said thoughtfully, "You know, you're probably right."

She laughed, something he hadn't heard for a long time. Paine leaned back in her chair into the sunlight, which made her pale complexion glow.

"You shouldn't laugh; she's probably still in there," he said seriously.

Paine smiled and then yawned suddenly. "As long as she's in there tonight, I don't care. I need sleep. She kept me up all night with her constant talking."

She yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

Baralai paused, than summing up all his political charisma, asked innocently, "What was she talking about?"

Despite being able to sway most people, Paine narrowed her eyes at him, obviously not convinced.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He laughed and sipped his green tea. A strong breeze blew up, bringing dust and leaves from the garden through the air. Dry leaves blew against his cheek, scratching him lightly while he tried to shield his eyes.

Paine peered down at the dirt in her cup and then emptied the contents into the garden with disgust.

"It looks like cocoa powder on top, but it's not."

Baralai straightened his bandanna and saw a leaf in her hair.

"You have a twig in your hair. Do you mind?" he asked, standing up.

She shrugged, and he leaned over the table to remove it.

"I finally found you guys! I checked _everywhere_! Whatcha doing?" said Rikku as she bounced into the courtyard. "_Oh_…" she smiled and tapped her nose knowingly. "I see…"

"What? No, of course not…" stammered Baralai, realising what she thought. Paine rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, I can take a hint," said Rikku. She winked and spun on her heel to leave.

"Eek!"

SMACK.

"Owie…"

The Al Bhed princess lay on her front, a foot away from the step she tripped on.

People on neighbouring tables stood up in their chairs to get a closer look while a waiter tried to help her up.

"Rikku! Are you ok?" Paine and Baralai asked together. He ran to her anxiously. Was anything broken? He prayed it wasn't too serious.

Rikku shooed the waiter away while she tried to stand up and promptly fell back down.

"I think I twisted my ankle."

Baralai rushed to her side and gently placed her arm around his shoulder. Paine grabbed the other side, and together they hoisted her back up.

"Is she alright?" asked the waiter worriedly. "Do you need anything?"

"I don't know…" he said, glancing down at her leg.

"I'm fine!" complained Rikku. "But… do you have any ice?"

Paine pulled out a black armlet with charms shaped like scrolls dangling from it. She held Rikku's ankle gently and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Blizzard."

Mist and icicles formed from under her hand, curling around Rikku's injured leg. She sighed with relief.

"We'll call a rickshaw and get her up to the palace."

Baralai felt her weight on his right shoulder as she tried an awkward hop and shivered at her touch. He breathed in her refreshing, yet intoxicating perfume. He inhaled deeply, trying to take in as much of her aroma as possible.

"Thanks, you guys," said Rikku as they helped her into the rickshaw.

Baralai smiled at her and felt warm and… fuzzy? He didn't even really know what that meant, but he had come to associate that feeling with Rikku.

"Just don't expect us to help you again," said Paine. Rikku looked seriously worried, until the silver-haired warrior laughed. Paine's laugh, though rare and quiet, was extremely infectious.

* * *

She had talked the almost the whole ride, but once the Blizzard spell had worn off, Rikku began to feel the pain again.

Once at the temple, Baralai and Paine helped her hop to an unused chamber near the entrance. She plonked herself on one of the thick cushions of the floor and leaned back against the wall.

"Phew, that was tiring. Anywhere I can get a drink?"

Paine stood up. "Let me guess, you want a vanilla-honey iced tea?"

"Yes please!" said Rikku eagerly.

"I'll go to the kitchen," sighed Paine tiredly. She rolled her eyes and left.

Baralai kneeled beside Rikku's leg, and hesitated.

"Do you mind if I have a look?"

Rikku shook her head and slipped off her sandal. She cringed as the leather straps slid off her foot.

He gently held her ankle, holding it as if it were the most fragile thing in the world. Rikku hadn't had anyone care for her injuries like that since her _sudran_ died. Brother, Cid and Gippal would just let her look after it herself back at Home. And travelling with Yunie on her pilgrimage or with the Gullwings, they were in too much of a hurry and did the quick fix with magic. It was faster, but more painful and Rikku could tell the rapid healing was unnatural for the joint.

"It's not too bad, but I'll ice it and bandage it for you."

The Blizzard spell was wonderfully cold and reduced the swelling. He grabbed a roll of bandages from the cupboard and cut a long strip.

"Tell me if it's too tight."

Baralai held one end of the white gauze to her numbed ankle and wrapped it firmly around and around. The pressure was just right; it didn't cut off her circulation, but supported the joint. Seeing he was nearing the end, Rikku pulled a safety pin from under the hem of her shorts and handed it to him.

"I keep a lot of spares, just in case," she explained.

He smiled. "How handy. I guess it's an Al Bhed thing."

Rikku shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Except for my big brother. He never has what he needs. I always have to look out for him."

Baralai laughed. He grabbed a stack of puffy cushions and gently placed them underneath her injured ankle.

"If we elevate it, it'll help with the circulation to the area and you'll heal faster. I won't bother with magic, it doesn't seem too serious. It should be better in a day or two."

"You know an awful lot about this kind of thing."

He chuckled and sat against the wall next to her.

"I was our 'medic' back in the Crimson Squad. I always had a knack for that sort of thing."

"So I guess that Dr. P thing is just a big cover up, huh?"

"She's the therapist, I'm just the nurse," he joked.

She laughed and touched the careful, even bandaging. Rikku felt like her ankle was almost better already. It was reassuring having Baralai take care of it like that and he was so gentle and kind. He was funny too, something she had discovered during her stay in Bevelle. They'd become good friends and they never ran out of things to say. Baralai was just a really smart, funny, nice guy. Just right for Paine's uncaring exterior. She remembered how she burst in on them in that cute little café. Where was she anyway? She must have run into someone on the way to or from the kitchens. Rikku wasn't that thirsty anyway, so she didn't mind waiting.

"Thanks Baralai. Sorry for interrupting your coffee with Paine today."

He blushed and shook his head.

"It, it was nothing. Don't worry about it, Rikku. I'm just glad that you're alright."

But Rikku couldn't help feeling guilty, even when he did smile at her so kindly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ship, ship, fudge, poopie."

Gippal heard Rikku in her room, 'cursing' to herself. She never did like to swear.

"What's up?" he asked, pushing the door open.

Rikku stopped rummaging through her desk, but Paine didn't bother looking up from her magazine while she lay on her bed. She licked her finger and turned the page.

"She's lost the reports for Cid."

"The one time I decide to do the work he wants me to do, and I lose it all!" yelled Rikku in frustration. She threw herself onto her bed and began pummelling a poor, peach-coloured pillow. Looking from Rikku to Paine, Gippal decided he'd rather take his chances with the silver-haired warrior than with an angry Cid's Girl. Though he'd never dare tell her, she did have a lot in common with her father when she was mad. He sat next to Paine and lay back on the fluffy pillows. She looked up at him, but for once, she didn't seem as territorial and didn't have the usual 'do anything to annoy me and I _will_ kill you' look. Now that he was looking at her up close, she looked almost as tired as Baralai. But she didn't even have to do all the work he did! Maybe Rikku was bugging her all night. He didn't get why she hadn't asked Baralai for her own room.

"Whatcha reading, Dr. P?" asked Gippal. He grabbed the magazine before she could even attempt to stop him.

"New season accessories for the fashion conscious warrior. Hmm, didn't take you for the smashin' fashionista, Paine."

He was the only one in the room laughing, until Paine leaned over to whack him in the back of the head. Rikku stopped her angry pacing to laugh at him. Gippal turned around, but Paine had already grabbed the magazine and started reading again. The sunlight glistened off the silver pendant hanging off her neck, shining bright white against the black leather.

"You still have it."

"What?" Paine froze and looked at him suspiciously.

"That necklace. The one from 'Lai."

Rikku rushed over and tilted her head to look at it more closely. Paine clutched it and pulled away from the two Al Bhed who were staring at her.

"_Oh_…" said Rikku smugly. "You never told me he got you a necklace."

"It's not like that," said Paine, slowly backing into the corner of her bed.

"We all have one."

Everyone turned to the sound of Baralai, who was standing in the doorway.

"I finally found you all," said Baralai as he sat on Rikku's bed. "The meeting about Zanarkand has been postponed until tomorrow."

"Yay!" exclaimed Rikku as she jumped up, making the Paine's bed shake. "But what about the necklace? I wanna hear the whole story."

"There's not much of one," said Gippal.

He pulled a necklace from under his collar. He wore it constantly, so he often forgot it was there. Baralai looped his own off over his head and held it to next to the others. They weren't identical, but were clearly made by the same person. They all had elegant silver curls and deep, symmetrical grooves.

"My mother gave them to me before she passed on to the Farplane," explained Baralai. "They're supposed to keep you safe. Before we went into the last training exercise, I was scared something would happen to us."

"We all got one, Nooj too," said Gippal. He felt the warmth that seemed to radiate from the silver pendants. It had been so long since they had all been together. He himself was constantly busy with the Machine Faction. He'd been worried about all the work he would have to do in Bevelle, but he found it was more of a chance to catch up. The only one who really had to work was 'Lai.

Gippal glanced up at Rikku, who was studying the necklaces with avid interest. Baralai and Paine were still holding theirs together, remembering, like he was, the times they once spent together. Back then, when they were all so young, but had to grow up so quickly in the face of Sin. They were so close too, especially 'Lai and Paine. There had definitely been something there. They'd always be talking privately, but Gippal doubted that anything serious happened. Not with the constant threat of danger, and they weren't exactly the boldest people when it came to romance. Did they still feel the same now though?

"Whoa!" cried Baralai. He tripped as he stood up from Paine's bed.

"One more fall like that, and you'll be more of a clutz then Cid's Girl over here," laughed Gippal. He remembered how Rikku was the only person at Home who managed to trip _up_ stairs.

"I slipped on this. I think it was poking out from under the bed," explained Baralai, holding up sheets of paper neatly stapled together.

"My reports!" yelled Rikku. She grabbed them and hugged Baralai, who had suddenly turned red.

"Thankyou so much!"

"That's ok."

"_Vydran_ would've been so mad."

"It's no problem."

They continued on, Rikku thanking him profusely and Baralai turning redder, if that was possible. Watching them, Gippal scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure if Baralai did like Paine anymore.

* * *

Baralai smiled at the t-shirt Rikku was wearing. It was aquamarine with a running moogle emblazoned across the chest with the caption 'Get a moogle on!'. He preferred it to the yellow string bikini she usually ran around in. He hated the way it drew attention from men of all ages, and how guilty he felt for looking. Maybe it was just a Gullwing thing? Baralai thought of how Paine and Yuna dressed, but his mind went straight back to Rikku.

"It's a cute top, kiddo," said Gippal, his eye scanning the black and white writing. Rikku beamed at him, while Paine rolled her eyes.

"I'm so glad I can walk properly again! It doesn't hurt at all. Anywhere in Bevelle we can go swimming?" asked Rikku, bouncing on the balls of her toes.

Nooj stared at her incredulously, making Baralai chuckle. It had taken a lot of begging and bugging to drag him out with them.

"You want to swim?"

Rikku nodded eagerly. Nooj turned and started limping away.

"C'mon, Noojster, it'll be fun," said Gippal encouragingly.

"I don't swim. It makes my joints rusty," he replied, indicating his machina prosthetics. "You kids have fun without me."

"I guess you wouldn't want Leblanc knowing you went swimming without her, huh?" yelled Gippal as Nooj reached the gates. The older man waved his hand at him in a 'screw you' sort of manner.

"Well, shall we swim?" asked Rikku once Nooj disappeared. "Where to?"

"Bevelle Health and Fitness Centre?" suggested Paine.

Baralai shook his head and smiled. "I've got a better place in mind."

Trying to look as least suspicious as possible, they walked nonchalantly down the main road leading to Macalania Woods. Spying the exit, they broke into run, much to the surprise of the bearded guards at the entrance. Rikku laughed at how silly they must have looked. Baralai led them through some thick shrubs and up a steep incline, leading to a sunny spring enclosed with crystalline trees.

"I've never seen this before," said Paine.

"It's beautiful!" gasped Rikku, awed by the serene beauty of the place. A gentle wind cause ripples in the surface of the clear water. Unlike the rest of the forest, the steep slope allowed more light to pass through the canopy. A large, shady tree grew near the water, its mature root system snaking its way into the water.

Rikku ran forward and threw off her boots. She plonked herself on a thick root overhanging the water and dangled her feet in the water.

"Nice place, 'Lai," said Gippal, eying the area with approval. "How'd you find it? It's a pretty hard thing to find, what with all the bushes and hills and stuff."

Baralai took off his green overcoat and started slipping off his shirt. "Actually, I got lost on my way home to Bevelle after the Eternal Calm started. I'd never been to the Calm Lands before, so finding my way back home… well, I got back eventually."

Paine smirked slightly, but Gippal seemed to have lost interest. He was walking silently to the tree.

"Boo!" he yelled, pushing Rikku into the water from behind. She screamed and fell in with a huge splash. Spluttering, she surfaced and brushed her soaking hair out of her face.

"Gippal, you big jerk!" she shouted at him, but he was too busy laughing to notice. Smiling evilly, she quickly grabbed his ankle and pulled the surprised Al Bhed into the water. Baralai laughed hard, and turned to see that even Paine found it funny.

"Don't you dare!" she said, stepping away from him and the water.

"I wasn't planning to," he smiled back and dived into the water, making Gippal, who was trying to climb out, lose his grip on the root.

While Gippal and Paine were changing, Baralai watched Rikku intently. She floated on the surface of the water, her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips.

"It's so, _nice_," she sighed. "Just swimming with friends. Too bad Yunie and Tidus couldn't be here."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She sat up and turned to him, treading water.

"It is."

Rikku looked so perfect there, her golden hair wet, droplets of water hanging onto her eyelashes. He wanted to reach out and stroke her soft cheek, all wet with water.

"Gippal's here!" yelled the one-eyed Al Bhed, jumping into the water next to them. Baralai felt slightly irritated at him for ruining such a perfect scene, but he laughed anyway. Paine dived in gracefully and flicked her hair out of her face when she surfaced.

"When was the last time we went swimming, 'Lai?" she said, swimming towards him.

"Too long ago," he said, splashing her lightly.

Rikku shrieked. "Gippal, let go!" she laughed he grabbed her from behind. He turned her sideways and threw her in the water. Bubbles floated to the surface in surges and then stopped.

"Rikku?" he said worriedly. "Rikku?"

Baralai felt panic take over him as Gippal searched the water around him. Why hadn't she surfaced yet?

Suddenly she leapt out of the water and dunked Gippal.

"Aha!" she yelled in triumph.

Paine rolled her eyes as he surfaced, his eye patch crooked. He grabbed Rikku and seemed to be tickling her, from the way she was laughing.

"It's like when we used to play in the Oasis," she reminisced when he finally stopped.

Baralai wasn't used to the jealousy he felt overcome him. He wanted her to laugh like that for him, for them to play around and be as close as she and Gippal were. But she loved Gippal, not him, it was obvious now. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Are you ok?" asked Paine, concern in her ruby eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She stared at him, as if trying to see if he was telling the truth, then sighed and waded out of the water.

* * *

Rikku beaded the last braid and stood back to see the effect. She smiled, then shook her head. Her hair danced wildly, but nothing came loose.

Now, what to do? She couldn't wake up Paine. It was eight o'clock and she liked to sleep in. Not like Rikku. The desert sun always rose bright and early, and she always rose brighter and earlier to watch it. Gippal might be up; he used to wake up early with her to watch the sunrise. But as she pressed her ear to his door, she heard faint snores.

Sighing, she sat next to the window, the only bright, warm place in the cold, deserted corridor. The city of Bevelle seemed still but she saw a tall man walking with a chocobo. It was pulling a cart of colourful fruit, vegetables and flowers. Rikku made up her mind to buy some later. The chocobo stepped into a puddle of water, splashing the man, who laughed and patted its neck fondly.

The splash of the water reminded Rikku of that day in Macalania Woods three days ago. It was so much fun! Not to mention the guys without shirts on… Who knew Baralai would be so tank, what with the whole praetor thing. She realised he was strong when she trained with him, but… wow…

Thinking of Baralai, she frowned. She hadn't seen him since they went swimming, which was weird because she had talked to him every day since she came to Bevelle. Only at meetings and once at a meal with Paine, Gippal and Nooj. And even when they went out for dinner, he'd been… it was hard to describe… shyer? Maybe he was just tired, but Rikku didn't think that was the case. Could he be sick? She glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:43. Baralai would probably be awake. Jumping out of the cosy chair, she made up her mind to check up on him.

As she wandered the corridors, there were priests already awake and working.

"He's probably working too," she said to herself, and began heading to his office instead of his private quarters separate from the rest of the palace.

Rikku knocked softly on the office door. No response. She knocked harder, and something stirred. She opened it slowly and saw Baralai waking up at the desk. A post-it note was stuck to his cheek

"Huh? Oh, Rikku… Good morning," he yawned. He felt the note on his face and removed it embarrassedly. There were dark circles below his eyes.

"I came to check up on you. Are you feeling alright? I haven't seen you lately."

He shook his head vigorously.

"I'm, I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything. I've just been really, uh, busy. Busy with… work. You know; all these meetings and stuff…" he trailed off.

Rikku sighed with relief. She hated it when anything bad happened to her friends and family.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Well, I had a little something before I came in, but I might have more later."

"Why don't you come have breakfast with me? I was thinking of dragging Paine out and making pancakes, Gullwing style."

Baralai hesitated.

"I'd love to, but… I'm really busy… yeah…"

She knew he was really busy, but no matter the workload, he always had plenty of time a few days ago. Maybe there was heaps more for him to go through, but somehow, she knew that wasn't the case. He was so obviously lying, but it was weird, because she had seen him lie to other people with a straight face, and was so convincing

"Oh, ok," she said as she opened the door to leave. "You could stop by after we made them."

He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then sighed.

"I can't Rikku. I've, I've got so much to do."

"Maybe next time," she said as she left.

At least he wasn't sick, he was just… busy. Something wasn't right though. Why didn't he want to have breakfast with them? Could something have happened between him and Paine? But she'd seen him talking to her heaps yesterday, and if it was something like that, there was no way she couldn't have noticed anything weird with Paine last night. It couldn't be Paine…

Rikku stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Baralai's office.

It was almost as if he were… avoiding her!

"But why would he be avoiding me?" she asked herself loudly.

She shook her head quickly, as if trying to shake the thought from her head. Satisfied, she continued walking confidently.

He couldn't possibly be avoiding her. It was absurd!


	7. Chapter 7

Gippal scratched the back of his head. Something was _definitely_ up. He had been argui- _discussing_ with Paine what was the best way to take down a Bomb (he was all for artic winds, but she insisted that it was a waste of items and opted for using an Ice Brand attack). They'd been hanging around the courtyard in front of 'Lai's private living quarters when he showed up. He had looked, well, worse than usual, and he hadn't been looking that great lately anyway. Gippal knew that look well, from his own experience of long hours and sleepless nights. It was strange though; Baralai hadn't looked this tired until a few days ago. Surely it wasn't just work? He had joined in the conversation, saying that you couldn't go wrong with casting Waterga. They'd shouted and laughed a bit, and Baralai looked better, happier. And then the Princess of Happy came along. Gippal had expected everything to be even funner, now that Rikku came.

"Well, it's Cid's Girl! How do you take care of a Bomb?" he laughed.

She hit him on the head, but it didn't really hurt. She wasn't actually mad at him… for once.

"Same way I take care of losers who don't remember my name."

He grinned at her and patted her head. She pouted, but he knew she liked it; Cid and Brother used to do it to her back at Home. It was only something she let her family and him do.

"So I guess you've never actually defeated a Bomb before, huh?"

"For your information," she said haughtily, turning her nose in the air. "I've taken down too many to count. But if I take care of you like I do them, I wouldn't have anyone to bully for machina parts anymore."

Paine rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You guys are such idiots."

Rikku pointed at Gippal. "You mean him, right?"

"Both of you! You're both so… silly. Right 'Lai?"

They all turned to him. Gippal was worried and confused. He looked so... sad, and wearier than ever. Baralai smiled weakly.

"That's Gippal for you," he shrugged.

Gippal looked awkwardly from Paine to Rikku, who glanced back. It wasn't just him who knew something was wrong. Baralai ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry guys, I have, I've got some stuff to take care of. I'll see you around, ok?"

He turned and headed back to the palace.

"Hey, wait!" called Rikku as she ran forward.

"I'll see you later," he said with a forced smile and closed the door.

Rikku looked uneasily back at Gippal, silently asking '_what's wrong?'_.But he wasn't sure either. They'd been laughing about Bombs, and then two minutes later, 'Lai was like this.

"You guys actually don't know what's wrong?" said Paine.

He looked to Rikku, but she shook her head. Paine stared at them in disbelief, then stalked off after Baralai.

"Maybe we should just let Paine talk to him," said Rikku, touching the tips of her forefingers together. She gave him one last look of _I guess it's the right thing to do_ and left to another part of the gardens.

Which left Gippal standing in the empty courtyard. Maybe they should just let Paine talk to him.

Gippal scratched the back of his head. Something was _definitely_ up.

* * *

Baralai hurried back to his office. Slamming the door shut, he leaned against it and sighed.

There were only two days of meeting left, and then the first Annual Spiran Alliance Summit would be over. Baralai was torn between relief and dread. He wouldn't have to sit in another stifling, hot room with a bunch of stuffy, arguing politicians for at least a week. And he wouldn't have to try avoiding Rikku anymore. It's not that he didn't like her, which was the whole problem. He couldn't trust himself to keep away from Gippal's girl, and he couldn't stand seeing them flirt with each other. It drove him mad and resulted in long sleepless nights, only to wake to the hard task of keeping away from her. But as much as he looked forward to the end of the conference, it meant Rikku would leave Bevelle.

"This is insane!" he yelled.

It was killing him, trying to stay away, but he knew that he'd be an emotional wreck once she left. He didn't know what to do.

His thoughts always trailed back to Rikku, though he cursed himself when they did. He couldn't help it. He was crazy about her. He'd never met anyone like her before. Her beautiful blonde hair, swept up in that wild, but cool hairstyle. Her golden laugh that he heard so often, yet felt like a rare treasure. Her smile that would melt anyone's heart, and those soft, red lips that he found himself fantasizing about…

A loud bang as a black heeled boot kicked the door open startled him out of his daydream.

"What is wrong with you?" said Paine quietly, leaning in the doorway.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Why are you avoiding Rikku?"

He looked at her, surprised at the look of knowing in her crimson eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding Rikku," he denied hastily.

She shut the door and sat in front of his desk.

"Do you think I'm that stupid, 'Lai?"

He sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"Ok, I'm, I'm avoiding Rikku."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You're the last person I'd think was such an idiot."

Baralai couldn't take this, not with an aching heart and lack of sleep.

"It'll be fine, Paine! There's only two days until Rikku leaves Bevelle, and then..."

"And then what, 'Lai? You're a wreck now, what will you be like then?"

"It doesn't matter. So what if I'm an idiot for being a wreck? It's better in the end for everyone else!" he yelled, finally losing his temper.

She leaned back in her chair in frustration.

"You're not an idiot for _being_ a wreck, it's for why!"

He paused.

"What?"

Paine closed her eyes and slowed her breathing.

"I said, you're not an idiot for being a wreck, it's, it's just stupid why!"

Baralai slowly sunk back into his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like Gippal. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't like her, not that way."

Baralai sat up hopefully, but he had to be sure.

"Wait, are you sure?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Yep, she was sure. He almost laughed with relief.

"You can be a wreck if you want," she said, opening the door. "But if it's for a dumb reason that doesn't even exist, I _will_ hurt you. It'd be for your own good."

She left, leaving the tanned praetor smiling to himself.

He knew exactly what to do now.

* * *

Rikku, Baralai, Gippal and Paine all sat together on the sunny balcony overlooking Bevelle, enjoying breakfast. They'd almost dragged him out with them, but then the meyvn hastily locked himself in his room when Leblanc came into sight. They too fled at the sound of 'Noojie Woojie!'. Baralai seemed much happier today, so Rikku figured that Paine had cleared up whatever what was wrong. Who knew she could be so caring? It made Rikku feel so much better, now that Baralai was cheerful again.

"Man, if I have to sit through another one of those damn meetings…" Gippal leaned back in his chair and whistled long and low. "I'm so freakin' tired of them"

Rikku sipped her vanilla and honey iced tea. Suddenly there was a loud beep, which made her jump. Baralai stood up and went inside.

"Commsphere for you Gippal," said Baralai. He leaned against the balcony, his hair catching the blazing sunlight. "I think there's some trouble at Djose."

"'Bout time something went wrong. Unlike New Yevon and the Youth League, my guys can hold up pretty well without their leader around. They're independent," he said proudly.

"Or maybe they're just so used to doing their leader's work because he does nothing when he's around," smiled Paine. Baralai and Rikku laughed.

"Whatever." Gippal shrugged and left.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," said Paine, standing up. She straightened the silver buckles on her shawl and left. Rikku saw Baralai watching her leave and quickly looked down and drank her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt disappointed. She stood next to him and tilted her head to look him in the eye.

"So…" she began nonchalantly, though, much to her surprise, her heart was pounding. "Do you like Paine, Baralai?"

"No. Not the way you mean," he said quietly, turning to her.

Rikku hadn't expected this. She was sure he would stammer a bit, trying to avoid answering.

"Really?"

"There might have been a little something, I suppose, but there was never really anything like that, not now anyway. We're good friends, but not like that. It's sort of like you and Gippal," he said.

"Me and Gippal?"

"Yeah, you know. I mean, you guys have had a history, but now, you're just really close friends, right? You don't like each other like that," explained Baralai.

"No, we don't," replied Rikku. She gazed out onto the city below, with its tall, colourful buildings and busy streets. The people looked like ants from here and she wondered where the man with the chocobo was. She looked sideways at her companion, who held his face up into the sun, smiling. It was nice, standing on the sunny balcony next to Baralai. He made her feel safe and sort of… golden on the inside. It was hard to describe, but she'd never really felt that way with anyone else.

He cleared his throat, waking her from her daydreamy state.

"It's not like you and me, is it?"

"It isn't?" she asked, feeling her heart beat faster in anticipation.

"Well, Paine and I, we don't have feelings for each other, and neither do you and Gippal. But I, I…"

He leaned towards her slowly, but just as he was about to close the gap, he paused. Rikku saw he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. So she quickly pecked him on the lips.

Normally, she would have been amused by the shock on his face, but right now, she was mentally kicking herself in the head for being so impulsive. What was she expecting to happen next? Of course, she was not expecting him to pick her up and kiss her back passionately. His lips were warm and gentle against hers, and after her initial surprise she responded completely. She laced her hands around his neck, resting her arms on his strong shoulders. He was everything she wanted, his tender hands holding her close enough to feel his heartbeat. She felt complete, golden on the inside _and_ the outside.

"I leave you guys for five minutes, and this happens?" said Gippal, reappearing in the doorway with a wide grin on his face. They sprung apart, and Rikku saw that 'Lai looked just as embarrassed as she was.

"Well, um, you see…" stammered Baralai.

Paine appeared next to Gippal and flicked his eye patch elastic.

"Gippal, you jackass, do you have to interrupt everything?"

He rubbed his face and turned to her.

"What do you mean? Here we were having breakfast, and then bam! They're all over each other!" He turned back to Rikku and Gippal. "Not that you guys aren't great together, but…"

Paine rolled her eyes.

"Minus ten."

Gippal stared at her in disbelief. "What for? Man, Dr. P, this is so unfair! I'm already so low on respect points!"

"What's unfair? You've caused so much trouble for 'Lai and Rikku and-"

"You know what I reckon, 'Lai?" said Rikku loudly, grinning. Gippal and Paine shut up and turned to her.

"Actually, I think I do," he grinned back at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She rested her head to his chest and looked up at him.

"Don't you reckon these two would be great together?"

He laughed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. They would be."

"Absolutely," agreed Rikku. Ignoring the protests from Gippal and Paine, she leaned up and kissed him again. She still couldn't believe Pops talked her into coming, but _boy_, was she glad he did.

* * *

_**Phew, we're done! I hope you liked the ending. I'm not sure if I'm that fond of it, but I guess it fits! Thanks for reading this.**_

_**Also, sorry Miesie-chan, but this was rikkuxbaralai. I hope you liked it anyway!  
**_


End file.
